Shenny oneshots (NerdBlossom)
by Dreaming of Starry Skies
Summary: Bunch of Shenny oneshots, each based on a prompt list I've found online. As a promise, there will be nothing graphic whatsoever.
1. Chapter 1

**This ended up being longer than expected. I was expecting about 200 words so be proud for me. The start is pre series, with a few mild changes, such as the gang having already been to the Cheesecake Factory once, and the way Penny and Sheldon first met. I'm hoping for this to be the start of a series of Shenny AU's so I hope you guys like it.**

Sheldon sat uncomfortably in the hard backed plastic chair, wishing he didn't have to be in the positive minefield of germs.

Sadly, his schedule for the evening had been disrupted when he had fallen down a few stairs and hurt his ankle. He had already deduced from his symptoms that it was likely a simple twist but instead of letting his roommate wrap it and risk it getting worse, he had insisted Leonard drive him to the hospital.

Around an hour ago, Leonard had left to get coffee and not returned. Although this meant Sheldon was able to put his bag on the chair so unless absolutely nessesary, no one sat that side of him, the business of the waiting room meant that on the other side of him was a- perhaps in other people's words, attractive blonde.

Luckily for him, she wasn't coughing or displaying any infectious symptoms, instead nursing a dislocated arm. He vaguely recognised her, although surprisingly for his mind, he couldn't work out where from.

A short blonde had been sat next to her but about half an hour ago, after they had been there for about an hour, she had had to leave.

Sheldon had been waiting for 2 hours and 15 minutes now. His leg had been X rayed about an hour ago, just after Leonard had left, but he was back to waiting in the room with nothing but his large mind to keep him company.

"Hey," said the blonde, breaking him out of his reverie, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

At the sound of her voice, Sheldon remembered where he had seen her. Last week, Leonard had insisted on changing their usual Tuesdays night resteraunt for seemingly no reason and going to the Cheesecake Factory instead.

"I believe so," he replied to her. "You were my friend's, my acquaintance, and my waitress when we went to the Cheesecake Factory 5 days ago."

At the sound of his words, the woman, Penny if he remembered correctly gave a light grimance before she smiled at him.

"Oh yeah," she said, "I remember now. One of your friends attempted to hit on me."

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "Acquaintance," he corrected, "Treasured acquaintance, but nether less still only acquaintance. Do not take it personally. Wolowitz flirts with any living female he sees."

This time she didn't even bother to hide her grimance.

"I'm Penny," she said, seemingly waiting for a response.

"Dr Sheldon Cooper, although that's a Physicist, not a medical doctor."

"I'm an actress," she said, seemingly taking that as a prompt to talk about her career. "Although, at the moment I'm waitressing as a temporary job."

"Interesting," he said, at a loss of what to say. Despite her arm, the women seemed incredibly perky looking.

Luckily, at that second, a bored looking Doctor came into the waiting room. "Sheldon Cooper?"

Sheldon slowly stood up, taking care not to put any weight on his ankle, he gave a short wave to Penny which she returned with her good arm and he walked towards the doctor, wincing every so often.

* * *

16 days had passed since his ankle had twisted and despite being mildly tender occasionally, he was able to walk on it again.

Leonard and he had just came from an unsuccessful visit to the sperm bank and were making idle chit chatter on the stairs when they began to hear music with rather passive aggressive lyrics.

They had gotten to the floor of his apartment when they found the source of the music. A new neighbour. Her back was turned, but something about that shoulder length hair was familiar to him.

He was just replying to Leonard's rather obvious comment about Louie/Louise when she seemingly overheard them and turned around.

"Oh, hello Penny," he said and she smiled at him.

"Hi Sheldon," she said, waving with the arm that if he remembered correctly, and he knew he had, that she hadn't dislocated. "How's your leg?"

"It's fine thank you- if a bit tender," he replied. "How is your arm?"

"Bit sore, but back in action," she said, doing cheesy finger guns.

Sheldon turned to Leonard who seemed to be looking at Penny in astonishment. "Let's go and eat our food. Goodbye Penny, perhaps we will see you soon."

He had just unlocked his door when Leonard started lemating over whether they should have invited her over for lunch. Whilst Leonard was a good friend and no where near as bad as Wolowitz, he still had a tendency to drool over any woman willing to give him the time of day- and many that wouldn't.

Eventually, Leonard decided to invite her for lunch, and despite his awkwardness about bowel movements, which Sheldon had learnt was never a good dinner topic, Penny accepted.

Penny proved to be a very good lunch guest,admiring their boards even, if she didn't know what they meant. So when she asked to take a shower, which Leonard sand yes to almost as soon as the words were out of her mouth, Sheldon didnt complain that she could mess up their bathroom.

She had just gotten in, when Koothrappali and Wolowitz walked into their apartment, providing a humorous moment in which Sheldon had never seen their mouths open so wide.

When Leonard walked out of the bathroom, looking slightly dejected, he explained that he had agreed to help her retrieve her TV. Koothrappali and Wolowitz bolted but Sheldon reluctantly agreed to help, although he wasn't sure why.

Perhaps the knowledge that she was injured awoke some sort of 'damsel in distress' reaction.

Unfortunately, they were unsuccessful in their quest. Not only did they not get the television, but they had lost their pants. Defeated, they had gone back to their apartment, where Penny was uncomfortably talking with Howard.

To Sheldon's gratification, she was extremely apologetic, even offerering to buy them a meal in return.

Despite what seemed Like Wolowitz's best efforts in the car, he unsurprisingly failed to woo Penny. However, Sheldon may have made a quip about Leonard being the most likely in the car to win her over, if he wasn't imagining the smile she gave him, he couldn't count himself out of the running

 **Perhaps this wouldn't work at all. Perhaps if Penny met Sheldon in the hospital beforehand, nothing would have happened. However, as a Shenny shipper I hope that maybe.. IDK.**

 **This will likely be turned into a series, as already said, so I hope my writing style is ok to read as a long chapter as opposed to the few hundred words things I've posted before.**

 **Thank you for reading. If you have time, please consider reviewing.**

 **Because I'm bored and a mildly bad person: SHAMY SUCKS HARD!**

 **If you ship Shenny, you likely agree, if you ship Shamy, why are you reading this story that's clearly marked as Shenny?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, in this story, there are a fair few things AU. Instead of Sheldon being 5/6 years older, Sheldon and Penny are the same age. They also live in the same town and Sheldon didn't skip any grades (just say his Mom didn't let him or something.)**

 **The plot of this AU is Sheldon and Penny have to share the same Math textbook.**

Sheldon wasn't pleased about having to share his textbook. _Sure,_ it wasn't exactly his own textbook, but it would have been nice to be able to take it home to study it.

But no, instead he had to share it with someone in the math class before his.

He was just lucky that whoever he had to share it with didn't seem to have an affinity for tearing pages out or writing certain things on certain pages.*

Whoever it was though, they did seem to have an affinity for doodling. At first even he could ignore it. Just little pictures of what they (Sheldon was pretty sure it was a she but he may have been wrong,) thought were hearts. They mostly drew in pencil so Sheldon would just rub them out.

Then, she progressed to drawing moustaches on the images in the textbook. Some even in **pen.** Sheldon hadn't appreciated having to read through the word questions whilst his eyes were being drawn to a rather impressive handlebar moustache on the female in the book. Eventually it got to the point where he decided he had to write a note.

As he wasn't into petty vandalism, he pulled out his pack of post it notes and carefully wrote what he thought to be an acceptable message.

 **Kindly stop your vandalism and perhaps focus on the lesson going on in front of you-**

 **yours,**

 **Sheldon Cooper**

He expected that to be the end of it but when he next opened his math book he noticed an addition written at the bottom of the page.

 _No_

 _-Penny_

Of all the people to be sharing a textbook with, it had to be Penelope Whilst she had the looks and popularity of a cheerleader, she was part of the drama department. He had met her on occasion when she came round to see Missy but they had never talked.

However, he knew her to be loud and annoying and he had certainly interacted with her boyfriend Kurt before.

 **That is unacceptable**

 **yours,**

 **Sheldon Cooper**

Whilst he didn't get an answer back that time, he noticed the crudely picture she had drawn of their math teacher with what looked to be a sword sticking out of her abdomen.

 **If you put half as much effort into your school work as you do your doodling, you may end up one of the few students here to amount to anything.**

 **yours,**

 **Sheldon Cooper**

Again, she didn't write back, but she had ripped up his post it note into a rough approximation of what he believed to be male genitalia.

 **At least this time you didn't vandalise the book.**

 **yours,**

 **Sheldon Cooper**

 _I know your class has the same lesson plan as ours, do you understand how to do all the trig shit_

 _-Penny_

 **I believe you are referring to trigonometry. Yes I do understand, thank you for asking. Please refrain from using unnecessary profanity.**

 **yours,**

 **Sheldon Cooper**

 _Would you mind meeting in the library to show me how 2 do it. None of my friends or family can explain it to me and I need a C in my maths test._

 _-Penny_

Sheldon sighed out loud. He didn't really want to, but she had asked so nicely.

 **Meet me on Friday afternoon at 4 o clock. Be punctual. Also, why revert to number speech in the middle of your sentence? 'To' is just one character less than 2 and it makes the sentence look better.**

 **yours,**

 **Sheldon Cooper**

* * *

 ***Does anyone else have school textbooks with dicks drawn on page 69? I hope it's not just my school books. (that I share with others I mean)**

 **I'm really sorry for how abruptly it ends. I'm really not very happy with it. I'm English but I was trying to write as an American. Tell me if I failed please!**

 **Constructive criticism that isn't just bashing my preferred ship for no apparent reason** **is welcomed. If you don't ship Shenny and want to comment, telling me that fact, please press the off button to your computer/laptop/tablet/phone now.**

 **If anyone cares, I drew the cover art myself and I'm quite proud... until I make it bigger and see all the mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Set in like season 1... idk.. before Amy and Bernadette lol**

Sheldon had suspected something was wrong with his new neighbor since practically hours after they had met. From eyes that really had no business being that green to an almost blindingly white smile and hair that from the colour couldn't be anything less than pure gold.

She hadn't seemed human and now he finally had the proof. He wasn't sure whether to jump around in frivolous delight or scream in fear.

"You're a witch?"

Instead of looking surprised she simply smiled. "Which part gave it away? The hat or the broom?" She asked, tapping her nails against the wooden object in her perfectly manicured hands.

"Actually," said Sheldon, "I think it was the smoking cauldron."

For the first time since he had caught her, Penny looked ruffled. "Shit! It's not supposed to that!"


End file.
